Electronic devices may be equipped with a connector for electrical connection with other devices to communicate or transmit signals with other devices. However, as technology advances, electronic device's design has the trend towards light and thin. It is difficult to install the plastic body of a connector manufactured by the traditional molding method or the conductive terminals manufactured by utilizing a stamping technology in the light-thin electronic devices.
Currently, the optical coupling element as a photoelectric conversion and signal transmission has been widely used in the various circuits, the electronic device or system related. Related components are designed with smaller size for matching the optical coupling element. It will have considerable difficulty and inconvenience that the fiber is assembled or installed into the optical coupling element to conduct optical signals in or out of the optical coupling element for transmission. It even induces error, and thereby affecting transmission due to the optical signals without accurately transmitting to the fiber. Moreover, the optical fiber needs to be assembled or installed to fix within the optical coupling element such that it can not provide insertion/removal and assembly repeatedly. It is inconvenient to be used to the linear extension of the exposing outside back end of the fiber.
One kind of a silicon optical bench is used for an application base of the optical interconnection of board to board or USB 3.0 optical links. Based-on the base, the structure of an optical interconnection transceiver integrated on the silicon optical bench may include a micro-reflective surface, V-groove structure for fiber array, 2.5 GHz (or above 2.5 GHz) high frequency transmission lines and solder bumps. By an appropriate optical alignment, a surface-emitting laser and a photo detector can be packaged onto the silicon optical bench.
Moreover, currently, a chip and a laser device are well developed to integrate onto a silicon optical bench. However, in the manufacturing process of optical interconnection transceiver, in order to achieve high optical coupling efficiency, laser device, chip, and other associated components are formed or placed with high precision on a silicon optical bench. As the result, as long as one component is not high-precisely positioned, the optical interconnection transceiver would be a defective product. Thus, it increases manufacturing costs because the yield rate of the products decreases due to the problem in alignment accuracy.